Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, and other types of electronic equipment. The semiconductor industry continues to improve the integration density of various electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.) by continual reduction in minimum feature size, which allow more components to be integrated into a given area. These smaller electronic components also require smaller packages that, in some applications, utilize less area than required by packages under previous technologies.
Three dimensional integrated circuits (3DICs) are a recent development in semiconductor packaging, in which multiple semiconductor dies are stacked upon one another, such as package-on-package (PoP) and system-in-package (SiP) packaging techniques. Some 3DICs are prepared by placing dies over dies on a semiconductor wafer. Such 3DICs provide improved integration density and other advantages, such as faster speeds and greater bandwidth, because of the decreased length of interconnects between the stacked dies. However, there are many challenges related to 3DICs.
This Discussion of the Background section is provided for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this Discussion of the Background section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.